Heart failure is currently the most serious cardiovascular disease affecting heart patients and may be caused, for instance, by a cardiac muscle dilating disease.
This disease causes an enlargement of the heart cavity, particularly the ventricles and especially the left ventricle which is the mostly stressed to pump blood into the blood circuit of living beings.
Such enlargement of the left ventricle causes a blood pressure drop and hence dangerously reduces blood supply to vital organs, such as lungs, brain and kidneys.
Two remedies have been used heretofore to treat this disease: the first remedy consists in subjecting the patient to heart transplantation surgery and the second remedy consist in connecting the patient to an auxiliary, portable pump apparatus.
The above described prior art suffers from certain drawbacks.
A first drawback concerning transplantation is that it is not always easy to find a donor that can provide an organ for transplantation and that the death of the donor is always implied.
Furthermore, after transplantation surgery, the patient is required to undergo long treatment to avoid or reduce any rejection of the transplanted heart by his/her organism.
Another drawback, concerning the use of an auxiliary pump apparatus, consists in that the latter has to be carried by the patient during the day and, since this auxiliary pump apparatus also requires the use of a battery pack for operation, the whole shall be put in a case and be connected to the patient by tubes that come out of the case and reach special connectors implanted beforehand in the patient's body.
Therefore, in both cases life quality is strongly affected and the patient is considerably limited in the performance of daily activities.